Pulled Aside
by beloved06
Summary: It's AO with Casey POV. Casey deals with being the new ADA even though she’s been the ADA for almost a year. She finds the reason why Detective Benson has issues with her.


Title: Pulled Aside

Rating: PG

Pairing: A/O with Casey's POV

Summery: Casey deals with being the new ADA even though she's been the ADA for almost a year. She finds the reason why Detective Benson has issues with her.

A/N: I've had this in my documents ready to post and well since I just posted another story I decided to post this one as well. Hope you guys like it. Thanks in advanced for any comments.

It's been about one year, give or take, since I've been working with SVU. From the moment I waltzed into the apartment the detectives were searching I was blinded by the harsh words of the dark haired detective. She wasn't happy to see me and I never understood why. Elliot pulled me aside and told me to mind her that she's still grieving over Alex. I let her be that time.

One night while the detectives and I went drinking at the bar they frequented regularly. Olivia got smashed. I have never seen her like that. Her inhibitions were gone you could say. She was open about every subject not knowing the consequences they would have the morning after. She simply didn't care. She told me she disliked me. Told me that I would never be Alex. Again Elliot had to pull me aside and explained. He didn't go into much detail. He simply said, "Alex was a friend to Liv. She's still grieving."

I couldn't be more annoyed with her. How could she still be grieving when the woman had been dead for about eight months. Alex's ghost haunted me everywhere I went. My office used to be her office. My detectives used to be her detectives. My boss used to be her boss. I know Liz favors Alex more than me. It's in her tone of voice and they way she treats me. This reminds me of high school when you try to fit in but you don't. All you can do is alienate yourself and wait till someone talks to you.

That night opened several windows for me. Was I ever going to fit in with SVU? Captain Cragen confided in me that Olivia had done almost the same thing when Alex joined SVU. He told me that she eventually opened up. I still felt like he wasn't telling me the entire truth. No one was. No one ever told me, Casey Novak, the truth about anything. Everything I learned about the detectives was through the grapevine, office gossip, or when I simply over heard them talking.

Last week was a life changer for me. I found out why Olivia was so hostile towards me. I, of course, was the last one to find out. I wasn't surprised really. If something ever happened to one of the detectives for sure I will be the last person to find out. That's just how the cookie crumbles my brother used to tell me. I accepted that.

Last week I was walking my way towards the 1-6 like I did in the mornings to make sure the investigations were going right. When I entered no one was there. I was about to head out when I heard voices. Female voices coming from one of the interrogation rooms. I wondered who the voices were. I thought one was Olivia's but I needed confirmation. Curiosity didn't kill the cat for a reason. I got curious and made my way towards Cragen's office to look through the two-way mirror. In the room stood Olivia just like I had suspected and a blonde woman who had a superior demeanor about herself. She carried herself in a manner I have never seen. I slowly turned the speaker up to listen into their conversation.

"I can't believe this. I cant believe you are here.", it was Olivia speaking.

"I know, Liv. I cant believe it either. I've missed you so much.", the blonde spoke her voice cracking just a little.

"Baby, I've missed you so much. I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again."

At that comment I couldn't help but raise an eye brow. I wasn't shocked that she had just called the blonde 'Baby' I was shocked to see the emotion on the detectives voice. It was so rare.

"I'm back for sure. He can't separate us. Not now nor later. Never.", the blonde spoke again. I saw her hands rub up and down Olivia's arms.

Olivia spoke again, "I want to see them. Show me." Her voice was soft and low.

I wasn't sure what they were talking about but I watched. It was like a movie unfolding in front of me. This raw emotion I had never seen. It was Olivia had her most vulnerable hour I thought. Slowly I saw the blonde take off her jacket. She was wearing a tank top underneath. I had to strain my eyes a little but I could see what looked like two scars. They looked like gun shot wounds.

I heard Olivia gasp. I saw the detective eye them delicately and then trace them with her fingers. Her touch must've been soft since I saw the blonde shutter. I still didn't know who she was.

"Al...," I heard the detectives' voice break as she slowly kissed the scars and looked up to look at the blonde, "Alex they're beautiful."

My world must've stopped right there. I could've sworn she had just said Alex. Was this the ghost that haunted me.

"Alex I wish I could've saved you. You lost everything. Your life. Your job here at SVU;" well there was the confirmation I needed, "all because I couldn't do my job. To protect you."

"Liv, please...stop. There was nothing you could've done."

I never heard the door opening. But I did see a hand turn off the speaker. Donald Cragen stood next to me. He looked at me and nodded. I slowly walked out of the office not knowing what to do. And for what seemed the millionth time Elliot pulled me aside and said, "It was never about you. She was grieving. She lost the love of her life. Now you understand."

I simply nodded and walked back to my office. At least now I know that it wasn't a ghost. That her presence felt real every time Elliot pulled me aside and explained his partners behavior.


End file.
